


Tradition

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff, I Tried, I'm not funny, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Some Humor, this is us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:Make your readers laugh so hard they cryIn which birthday traditions are kept, no matter the inconvenience.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that funny but I hope you get a little laugh from it. I don't do humor usually.

It was all moving far too quickly. Like grains of sand slipping through his fingertips, and he was left struggling to hold onto every grain, to every second that passed. And yet, it seemed damn near impossible. Life was moving at a pace that he couldn't keep up with. Life was moving in the blink of an eye, and everything was changing so damn fast that he felt like he was swept away with the current. 

Everything was changing, and it was changing fast. Winter had come and gone, and spring brought the world to life, and summer was getting closer as May came to a close. The home was under construction, to be finished just before their due date. The babies were growing faster than he could've ever expected, and it was like blinking before he was suddenly 32 weeks along. Blinking, and suddenly it was almost over. Blinking, and suddenly they were standing on the cusp of something greater than themselves. Blinking, and suddenly they were goddamn close to his due date. Blinking, and suddenly they were parents. 

Of course, though, there were some things that would always stay the same.

Tony Stark’s birthday no longer meant extravagant parties or all-night ragers. It no longer consisted of loud music and enough booze to drown an elephant. In fact, his birthdays didn’t consist of much more than a night gathered around a coffee table with the other Avengers, a few beers passed around, the night full of stories and laughter. It had been that way ever since Bruce had first met him, and it was always a night that Bruce found himself capable of enjoying, one of the few social gatherings that he actually cared to attend. 

Though, there was one other thing that stayed the same. A tradition going on its third year, though Bruce wasn’t quite certain _how_ Tony wanted to keep the tradition going at this point. Though, he supposed, Tony was always full of surprises. 

_Always_ full of surprises.

Everything that should’ve been a turn-off only seemed to spur the alpha on, holding true to his promise that, in any state, as long as they were mated, Tony would never fail to be aroused by him. Even as his belly grew too large for sex in most positions, even when he began to lactate, even when Bruce grew far past the stage of feeling even remotely sexy, Tony still lusted after him without fail. 

Bruce, though, was long past the constantly-horny stage of his pregnancy. Sex became more of a rarity than a constant, going from everyday to every few days, to once or twice a week if he was lucky. Movement of any kind felt like a chore, the weight of the babies keeping him mostly confined to the bed. He couldn't walk without waddling anymore, could barely even move without pain flaring up in his back, or his legs, or his feet. Even the kicks and nudges that Bruce had adored grew bothersome, the three of them having long outgrown his womb, every movement feeling like a damn wrestling match inside of him. It was long, and it was hard, and it was uncomfortable, and there were days when Bruce almost began to wonder if it was all worth it. 

But then he was reminded that it most certainly was.

When the babies at last settled and Tony was nuzzled against him, palm pressed flat against his belly as they finally drifted off to sleep. When Bruce sat in bed with a good book and almost lost himself in the story, only to be reminded of how wonderful reality was for the first time by the gentle shifting of the children inside of him. And the sex - _oh god,_ the sex. Whenever he did find himself with the itch for it, whenever Tony bent him over and took him hard, _goddamn_ it was good. Something in the shift in hormones, or the shift in blood flow, it always had him weak. 

“You promise you like your gift?” Bruce called from behind the bathroom door, glancing himself over in the mirror. _Christ,_ he was enormous. 

“The towel? It’s absolutely terrible.” Tony called back from the bedroom. 

Bruce got him the same thing that he got him every year. Some cheap piece of Iron Man merchandise that they sold at Wal-Marts everywhere. It had started as a joke, when they’d headed out to the local Wal-Mart for a roll of duct tape necessary for an “experiment”. They’d caught sight of some of the Avengers merchandise, cheesy and ridiculous, and Tony had laughed for nearly half an hour at a talking action figure, scrutinizing every detail that they got wrong about his suit. Bruce, of course, had taken the opportunity to buy him a ridiculous Iron Man shirt, one with a cartoon drawing of the invincible Iron Man ironing a shirt. Tradition, they called it now. Every year, Bruce bought him some increasingly ridiculous Wal-Mart merch. This year, it was an Iron Man towel that he’d found on clearance. 

“Suit’s on?” Bruce inquired.

“Yes, sir.” Tony answered.

“Your birthday suit?” He called back, seeking absolute confirmation. Of course he did, it always went the same. Well, perhaps things were just a bit different this time, but it was certainly on Bruce’s part, not Tony’s.

“Only one I’ve got.” 

Bruce smiled to himself before turning toward the door, slipping into the bedroom where Tony sat naked, bare ass nude, save for the towel across his lap. He looked smug, altogether too happy, to a point where his grin seemed almost indecent. Ridiculous, of course, but hardly as ridiculous as Bruce certainly looked. Six weeks from his due date, shirtless, a lacy pair of underwear that Tony had invested in pulled up over his flannel pajama bottoms. On one hand, he held a cupcake with a lit candle stuck on top, the other pressed against his back to steady himself. A ridiculous sight, really. 

“I had to put the lingerie over my clothes.” Bruce sighed. How ridiculous he must have looked, with messy hair and a belly protruding far past his toes. And yet, Tony gazed up at him with eyes that spoke volumes of love, among other things. 

“I can see that.” He chuckled. 

“I can’t even see my dick anymore, I don’t even know if it’s still there.” Bruce groaned, leaning back against the wall to keep himself upright. “This isn’t a great moment for me.” 

Tony offered a weak shrug and a smug grin. He wasn’t getting out of birthday traditions so easily, that was for certain. “Tradition is tradition, Dr. Banner.” 

Bruce scoffed, resting his hand on his belly, eyebrow cocked as he stared down at the alpha. “Yeah, tradition my ass.” He chuckled. “I think I’ll probably just do us both a favor and spare you the seductive birthday dance this year.” 

The dance was never taken seriously, though, really, what was on this joyous of occasions? They didn’t take themselves too seriously, this day always being a joyous break from some of their more serious issues. A day spent with cake and sex and teasing conversation, and never much more. They had much more on their shoulders the other 364 days of the year. PTSD, anxiety, worlds to be saved, beastly afflictions to be kept under control, governments hounding after them. This was their one day of the year to never take too terribly seriously. Though, on this birthday, he figured that the seductive birthday would bring more pain than amusement. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but it is _my_ birthday and I would very much like to see the dance.” Tony prodded. No way that he was getting out of tradition so easily. 

Bruce gave a halfhearted shrug, a small smile etched over his lips as he stood himself as upright as he could get, pushing his hair from his face. Even standing for this long was getting tiring; it really was a bit pathetic. Still, it _was_ Tony’s birthday. And if a dance was what he wanted, a dance was what he was going to get. “Your funeral.” 

He took a slow step forward, expression somewhere between seductive and joking, a hand drifting slowly down his chest and over his belly. There wasn’t much in the way of dancing, just a small gyration of his aching hips, too big and slow to do much of anything even resembling the art of seduction, and Tony knew it too as he burst out laughing, tears prickling at his eyes. Bruce joined him, fully acknowledging just how ridiculous it truly was. 

“I will gag you dead with that towel.” He chuckled, dropping the act and waddling toward the bed, handing Tony his cupcake before lowering himself onto the mattress. 

Bruce gave a glance over him. Tony didn’t much care for being naked, even opting for sex in a t-shirt most of the time. Bruce was the first he’d ever allowed to see him in such a vulnerable state, the gnarled flesh over his chest from where the arc reactor had once laid. Bruce had fallen in love with his scars, with every single inch of him, every little imperfection. And damn, if they didn’t suit him. From his scars to his something of a dad-bod to the little flecks of grey hair. 

“Your suit still fits I see.” Bruce chuckled, letting a hand sweep over his distended belly. “Mine’s getting a bit tight in the middle.” He groaned, letting out a small _oof_ as one of the triplets opted to take an elbow to his bladder. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just have to take it in.” Tony teased, planting a small kiss on the omega’s temple. 

Bruce just smiled and shook his head, slowly leaning back onto his elbows, lowering himself onto his back. Every movement was a little slower these days, a little heavier, a little harder. Even still. Even still. 

“Happy birthday to you.” Bruce sang, without much effort, something between a laugh and a groan stuck in his voice as he plopped himself back onto the warm sheets. “Happy birthday to you. I have triplets inside of me, I am Shamu.” 

Tony shook his head, smile etched over his lips. One of those rare, real smiles, without snark or sass behind them. With that smile, he blew out the candle before sitting the cupcake on the nightstand, deciding that there were more important things to be tended to as he stretched himself out next to the omega, a hand drifting down his gravid belly, stealing a small kiss from his lips. 

“Do you know just how much I love you?” Tony whispered, gazing up with admiration and adoration in his eyes, drawing a small smile to Bruce’s lips. 

“You've made it pretty clear.” 

Tony gave a crooked smile before turning to his belly, resting his head just above where the curve of his belly, pressing a small kiss against the taut skin. 

“Hey, Big Three, do you three know just how much I love your daddy? Do you have any idea?!” Tony teased. He'd taken talking to the babies a lot more in the past few weeks, ever since the kicks had gotten strong enough for him to feel.

“We know,” Bruce said, mimicking what the babies would be saying if they could, indeed, speak. “Now shut up and let your fatass omega go to sleep.” 

“Oh no, I'm afraid that birthday tradition is birthday tradition.” Tony laughed, his lips finding their way down the omega’s neck and over his chest, briefly flicking at a nipple with his tongue, the very movement enough to draw a soft moan from his lips. “Close your eyes in there, kids, because Papa is about to do some really terrible things to Daddy.” 

Bruce shook his head, rolling his eyes as Tony claimed his lips, erection pressing against his thigh through the towel. The alpha’s lips slowly worked their way down the omega’s neck, over his collarbone as Bruce began to harden, aching for the friction. Not exactly easy anymore, positioning a bit difficult to get down, but worth it nonetheless. 

“How the hell can you possibly want me right now?” Bruce inquired, pushing a hand through Tony’s hair. 

“In any state, my omega, you arouse me.” Tony answered, continuing his way down his chest. Relentless, and damn near insatiable. It seemed damn near indecent… Not that Bruce was particularly complaining. 

“I bet I can make that go away.” 

“Nothing you can say can-” 

“My water just broke.”

It came in a gush between his legs, leaving his pajama bottoms and the sheets soaked beneath him. Eyes went wide and the room went silent, neither one of them quite sure what to do or say about it. Tony froze where he lay, missing a beat for perhaps the first time in his life, before sitting up and giving a curt nod. 

“Yep. That'll do it.”


End file.
